The Lonely Panther
by poisonousmother
Summary: Grimmjow waking up after Las Noches has fallen. GrimmIchi, 18 and up. ( Trying to get back into the flow of writing. Will be yaoi later. )
1. Chapter 1

Las Noches lay in ruin after the brawl between Shinigami and Espada, leaving little to no survivors, buildings and towers collapsed, rubble spread across the desert land. Within the ruined desert the Espada called home, lay a figure in the sand; sprawled out, his uniform ripped to shreds, stained with his blood. He slowly began to move, letting out a groggy groan; gritting his teeth in frustration. "Where the fuck, ow.." He snarled out, and pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand going to his side. He grit his teeth again, hissing out in pain, grabbing a fist full of the sand, smearing it into his open wound. Grimmjow sneered in pain, but forced himself to stand, looking around. Staring down at the torn Espada jacket, he tossed it away, growling in annoyance. "Kurosaki.. Why the fuck would he save me.." He snarled, confused from the last confrontation with Ichigo, glaring around the vast desert, looking around at the crumbled ruins. Grimmjow slowly moved, his hand across his wound from Nnoitra, holding his side. He gave a small pained whimper, gritting his teeth. "Piece of fucking shit.. Why the fuck would you save an enemy..?" Growling, getting frustrated; gritting his teeth in pain, collapsing into the sand. Grimmjow sat on his knees, coughing into his free hand, staring at the blood. Hissing in annoyance, he glared around, spitting up; and coughing, shaking away the blood from his hand. "Nnoitra was fucking wrong. I let him save me. That bastard wanted to fight again, that's the only reason he would have done shit like that." Grimmjow snorted, kneeling down in the sand splattered with his own blood. He let out a pained whine when he stood, slowly making his way to a collapsed tower, pushing the door down. He sighed, and stepped over the door, wiping his chin with the back of his hand as he looked around in the dark. "Fuck, this place looks fucking terrible. They really fucked shit up." He said, looking around, before finding a chair. He grabbed the back, swinging it over to the busted wall, sitting down in the darkness of the tower, sighing, tilting his head back. "Where the fuck is Pantera? Ah, shit... I don't fucking even remember…" He hissed in pain when he moved, deciding within that second that he would look later, sighing as he leaned back against the chair. "Am I really the only fucking one? Where the fuck is everyone?" Grimmjow snorted, bored, frustrated and pissed. He groaned, and looked at his side, before standing, lying down using one arm as a pillow. He sighed, staring up to the tower ceiling, following the spiral stairs with the bright blue eyes, looking over the ruins. He sighed, closing his eyes uneasily, resting while his body slowly worked on his wound. "Where's that dumb bitch when you need her.." Grimmjow softly grumbled before falling asleep. Hearing a loud roar, Grimmjow quickly shifted to his side, firing a red cero through the side of the open building. He growled, seeing the small crowd of hollows. "Fuck off, you little cocksuckers." He snarled, and he got up, keeping his hand on his side, firing another cero when they got closer. Grimmjow sneered, and fired again, hitting above the door, crumbling the building, hissing and running out the back entry. "You piece of shit, you can't even kill these hollow bitches…" Grimmjow made his way to the main building, whimpering and hissing in pain as he limped. He looked behind him to the hollows scattering around behind him. He huffed in pain, forcing the door open with his shoulders. He got in,slamming the doors behind him, leaning against them. Groaning, he slid down the wall, and held his side, accidentally digging his fingers into the wound, letting out a shrieking gasp. "FUCK." Grimmjow roared in pain, slamming the back of his head against the heavy doors. He snarled, forcing himself to get up. "Stop being a fucking baby, weak piece of shit." He hissed at himself, growling hitting his side with his fist. He gave out a faint cry, and trembled; whimpering and hissed. He grit his teeth, and walked against the wall, walking down the vast hallways to find his room. Grimmjow sighed quietly, pushing his door open; glaring around, coughing and spitting up. He groaned, and he walked over to his bed, collapsing onto the soft mattress, burying his face in the blue blankets. He fell asleep due to exhaustion as well as the pain in his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~

Through the silent dark room, a loud sigh was heard. Grimmjows' eyes opened, stretching his arms over his head. He reached down, touching the new wound across his chest. He winced, closing his eyes, biting down on his lip.

"Fuck… This fucking hurts so fucking much…"

 _Stop being a weak piece of shit. You're fucking weak._ Grimmjow thought to himself, and lay back down on the bed, putting an arm behind his head. He took a deep breath, and shifted uncomfortably before forcing himself to get up.

"I need to find Pantera."

Finding his weapon would be the only reason he would get up; he needed to defend himself. He limped to his closet, grabbing the white uniform. He stared at it before sighing, pulling it on. Grimmjow touched his chest once more before leaving the room.

"Where even was I when I lost it? Fuck, why am I talking to myself?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he opened the door. He walked down the hallway, itching at the back of his neck. He sighed; running his hands through the thick blue hair. Grimmjow kept close to the wall for support, looking around the vast empty hallways.

"I wonder if anyone else is here… Fuck, does that mean that Nnoitra is? Did he actually kill Kurosaki? Wait; why the fuck do I even care?"

He snarled to himself, reaching a hole in the wall. He peeked through the hole, and walked through, stepping over the rubble.

"I fucking hate that guy."

Grimmjow mumbled, and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he stepped out into the fake sunshine desert. He sighed, shaking his head softly.

"This fucking place looks terrible."

He said, looking up to the gaping hole in the ceiling. He shifted, and walked through the sand, looking for any sign of his beloved sword.

"I can't believe you lost your own fucking sword. Just how the fuck did you even do something like that?"

He hissed out, before touching his chest, groaning in pain. Grimmjow cussed, and he kept his hand to the wound. He sighed, shaking his head, walking over to a collapsed building, sitting down.

"Son of a bitch, this fucking hurts… I can't keep moving…"

Grimmjow groaned, and leaned back against the rubble, itching his neck; whimpering softly. He groaned again, shaking his head. He inhaled deeply, biting down on his bottom lip.

After a few minutes of resting, he stood back up, walking quietly, trying to find Pantera. He found blood soaked sand, and followed it, before digging in the sand at the huge pool of blood stained sand.

Not finding his sword, he sighed and sat down in the sand, groaning before freezing up, turning behind him, quickly getting to his feet. Before he even knew it, Grimmjow was on his back, the tip of a sword against his jugular. He swallowed, feeling the small prick.

"Fuck…"

Grimmjow whispered softly, and stared up, shifting as the blade twisted so he could see the holder.

"It's you…"

He said softly, and he stayed put on the ground, grabbing hopelessly at the sand. Even when the sword was moved away from his throat, he stayed on the ground, staring up at the Espada before him.


End file.
